togsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Langenthal
The Church of Langenthal, whose followers are referred to as Devouts, is the largest religious institution on Surface, primarily rooted in Ihazon. Devouts believe in the monotheistic nature of God, whose power and morality is absolute. Devouts are taught retrospection to supersede preview. Only through the past is the future revealed. Many Devouts thus dedicate their life to study history and faith through ancient tapestries, in order to unlock a greater understanding of the world around them. At the same time, Devouts are also taught to greatly appreciate the world that God has given them and not take life for granted. This has in turn lead to many Devouts to abstain from modern science and technology in favour of traditional knowledge. Despite being named the Church of Langenthal, the religion was formed and based in Trondheim, where it has its main roots. In newer times, the religious centre for the religion has shifted to New Summerset after the erection of National Cathedral. The influence of Assecula de Genus Despite being of the largest religions on Surface for a long time, the Church of Langenthal has for many lost popularity in favour of Asseculs after The 1337 Invasion of Ihazon. In modern times, prominent Divines such as Togfan have given many reason to believe the demigods described in Genus Reditus are among us, and are dissatisfied with how the Church of Langenthal does not recognize this. Many of these 'new' Asseculs still believe in the monotheistic nature of the Church, while others are more convinced the Godrealms as described in Assecula de Genus and Genus Reditus make more sense. Therefore, they are generally split between traditional Asseculs and Devout Asseculs. Devout Asseculs live their life similarly to Devouts, and attend the same churches. The Church of Langenthal has never spoken against this, and seem to have silently accepted it as a branch of the faith. Structure The highest leader in the church is the Archbishop, who is responsible for the various bishops of the regions and the general administration of the church. The Archbishop is expected to represent the church in political and social matters. While the Archbishop's mandate does not officially end before death, there have been cases of Archbishops abdicating before that time, such as Archbishop Kieran of Trondheim. In these cases, they still hold the title of Archbishop, but is not the Archbishop and serves no other purpose than formality. Traditionally, the Archbishop held much more power as he did not serve directly under anyone but God, but today he is legally bound to serve under the President of Ihazon, who is the defender of free faith. Underneath the Archbishop are the bishops of the lands. These are nominated by fellow priests and reverends, and then appointed directly by the Archbishop. The bishops are the religious leaders in the cities they represent, and represent the city and its people to the Archbishop. At the end of an Archbishop's lifetime, they are also given the task to elect a new one. This is done by nominations and then an internal vote, entirely closed from the public eye. Public Relations Political The Church of Langenthal is represented politically by the party Devout Reformists, led by Archbishop Francois De Gournay, after the previous political leader, Bishop Ronald McDonald, was arrested by the police after being seen inviting children to his private apartment. They vow to reform Ihazon to go back to its religious roots, revert the nation's decadence, replace the parliamentary Republic with a theocracy, establish Trondheim as its capital, and rename the nation to the Holy Lands of Ihazon. Military The Church of Langenthal has its own army, The Holy Immortal Chosen Crusaders, whose training grounds take place in Trondheim and National Cathedral. This militant force consist of young Ihazonans studying the art of war from childhood. When fully trained, they are famously skilled swordsmen who are well-versed with facing opponents with firearms, and some even master the arts of miracle casting. History (adapted from the Ancient Tapestries of Langenthal Cathedral) something epic Category:Tog Creative Category:Organization Category:Institution Category:Group Category:Religion